A Specialist in Alfea
by Alexandra989
Summary: A follow-up of one of the Winx Club Seasons 1 to 4's chapters in which Sky loses a bet with Bloom and is sentenced to a week in Alfea! How will he fare? Seven chapters.
1. Registration Day

**DAY 1- REGISTRATION**

****Sky's face was as black as thunder. Every ten minutes he would yell silently at himself for being such an idiot. Why did he ever tried to bet with Bloom? Just like Duman said, the problem with these girls is that they have all the luck on their side. He had wanted to peek at the winner on that sheet of paper but Alexandra989 might hire Ogron and Stormy to shoot lightning at him if he did. Even co-hosts weren't supposed to peek at the winners before the time of announcement.

And now, here he was, at the most prestigious school for _fairies. _Headmistress Faragonda and Saladin had thought it would be a great experience for Sky and might add a little humour to his life. Sky had been dreadfully irritated by the 'Good luck' notes the other Specialists had sent him.

"Relax, dude. Remember, you get to be with Bloom 24/7 and even attend the same classes as she does. I would go to Alfea for Stella, dude!" Brandon had said.

That sort of cheered Sky up at first before he remembered that Bloom would probably keep laughing at his fate of having landed in a fairies' school for a whole week. His spirits sank again. No, he wasn't sad about going to a school for fairies. It was just totally embarrassing.

"Welcome to Alfea, Sky," said the headmistress after the Specialist had knocked and granted entrance. The sides of her mouth were twitching as though she was trying to suppress laughter, which, Sky thought, was the case. He sat down opposite the headmistress and began filling in the forms.

"I'm sure you'll find your week here at Alfea to be very pleasing, Sky," the headmistress said, as she dismissed Sky once he was done with the forms. The headmistress smiled sympathetically at him. "And I'm sure you'll learn many things about fairies."

"I've already learnt one important life lesson about them, headmistress," Sky said, sounding a little sarcastic. "_Never_ bet with a fairy."

As soon as Sky exited the office, he was sure he heard the principal guffaw loudly. He sighed and walked slowly to the Winx's apartment. He had been given a room two doors away from theirs so there would be someone to help him learn the ropes.

"Hello, Specialist-Fairy!" greeted a group of giggling fairies as they passed him in the corridor. "We're pretty sure your Magic Winx transformation is going to be _awfully_ nice! Probably better than all the fan art you see online!" And they walked away, giggling.

Sure, headmistress, Sky thought. My week in Alfea is going to be _very_ pleasant. I can't wait.

...

"And so over there are all your books, make sure you don't lose them, they're borrowed. And Magical Gym is compulsory and you must join us for Flight Training every Friday. No exceptions," Bloom said, before proceeding to take her leave. "Oh, wait!" She turned to face Sky. "We have to be at the auditorium tonight before seven to announce the winner for the 'Funniest Moment'. Don't you forget." Bloom smirked before heading back to her room.

As Sky gazed around his new room, he couldn't help but silently thank Faragonda. The room had been decorated to resemble his back at Redfountain. He placed his duffel bag on the floor and sat on his bed with the Metamorphology textbook. Might as well get started.

**So this is a follow-up of the Winx Club Seasons 1 to 4 Awards in which Sky loses a bet with Bloom and is sentenced to a week of studying in Alfea! How will he fare? Find out soon! **

** Please review! **


	2. An Important Lesson Learnt

**DAY 2- LESSON LEARNT: POTIONOLOGY IS STRICTLY NOT FOR SPECIALISTS**

Sky awoke to the sound of the alarm clock on his bedside table going off, and looked forward to a whole new day of training at Redfountain, although he couldn't say he enjoyed it _that_ much, before realising that he was lying in a bed in Alfea. The events of the previous day came crashing back down. Today was his first day at Alfea. The school for fairies.

"Well, I guess I have to thank my lucky stars Bloom didn't send me to Cloudtower! I would probably have been turned into a toad or something there," Sky muttered to himself as he headed for the shower.

"Sky?" came Bloom's voice from outside his bedroom door. "What are you still doing in there? Classes begin in five minutes! The girls and I are heading to class right now. We can't afford to wait for you!" With that, there came the sound of footsteps- the girls had walked off.

"Five minutes!" Sky gasped, staring at his alarm clock. "That doesn't make any sense! But wait, look at the time! Someone must've readjusted my clock! Yes, yes, that must've been the case! Grr... why would the girls do this to me? My first day has gotten off to a bad start..."

While Sky ranted on and on to himself, he didn't realise time was slowly passing by. It was only three minutes later did he realise what he head to do and what he had been doing.

"Ah! What am I doing? Shower! No, there's no time for that! Er..." He hurriedly threw on some clothes and grab his books before racing out of the room, down the corridor, weaving his way expertly between Alfea girls who wouldn't stop giggling and pointing as he ran past, dressed in crumpled clothes with unkempt hair. He reached the bottom of the stairs, sending a couple of Alfea girls spinning and arrived at the Potionology classroom.

Potionology, Sky thought. This should be no problem since there's nothing more to Potionology than baffling formulae which I can just randomly guess, right? And I'm sure Professor Wizgiz isn't going to get us to concoct potions. I seriously hope he doesn't. Or else I'm as dead as those beetles they use in concocting weird potions.

Assuring himself and saying those lines over and over again as he faked a confident smile which showed how nervous he was all the more and entered the class after rapping thrice on the door.

"Ah, Sky of Eraklyon! Our new student fairy! Welcome, welcome! I guess I can forgive a new fairy for being late..." Professor Wizgiz greeted, enthusiastically.

"Student fairy? Professor, I..."

"Oh, don't be shy!" Professor Wizgiz continued, totally oblivious to the fact that Sky had attempted to correct him. "Come on in, take a seat. Potionology isn't very hard, Faragonda told me you were an excellent student, so she decided to place you in this class, with some of our most experienced fairies. I'm sure you'll do great. Study hard, and someday you will be a great fairy."

"Professor, I'm not..."

"Take a seat, take a seat! Don't be shy, our girls are really nice!"

Sky slid into an empty seat next to Bloom, who was trying her best to suppress laughter. As Sky sat down beside her, she let it go; her laughter was silent. The whole class was doing the same. Sky shot them all death glares as he took out his book before turning to face the front of the class, trying to look innocent.

"Oh, don't worry about your books, Sky," Professor Wizgiz said. "We're not going to use them today! Our girls have been complaining about all the formulae we've been learning and I've decided to let the class concoct potions today!"

"Yeah!" the class erupted into cheers. Sky gaped at the professor momentarily before resting his chin on the table, looking perfectly gloomy.

"Here are your cauldrons." The professor snapped his fingers and cauldrons appeared before every two fairies but Sky had his own. He raised his hand. "Yes, Sky? Such a wonderful student, I haven't even begun explaining and he already has a question!"

Sky's eyes narrowed. "Professor, why..."

"Don't look at me like that, Miss Sky, you wouldn't want detention, would you?"

"Sorry, professor." This was said rather half-heartedly. "I was just wondering why I'm supposed to concoct this potion alone while everyone else has a pair."

"Well, that's because I believe you to be more capable than the girls! Do not worry, you'll find everything you need on here..." Professor Wizgiz flicked his wrist and a list of ingredients and instructions appeared beside each cauldron. "... and in the store cupboard at the back! I've talked about this potion before, so I'm sure everyone's perfectly clear about it! Good luck! I'll be walking around, watching you brew your potions and I'm here if you need any help."

Sky gulped, as he surveyed the list. He didn't even know three-quarters of the ingredients on the list. Several fairies were leaving their cauldron and partners as they went to the back to get ingredients from the store cupboard. Sky hesitated. He didn't even know what he would be looking for looked like. He leaned over to Bloom and Musa who were both sharing a cauldron.

"Bloom! What's this?" he asked, pointing at one of the weird ingredients.

"Sky! You're not supposed to ask Bloom anything!" Bloom was saved the trouble of answering when the professor spoke. "This will determine your grade, so do it well! And alone! Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me!"

"Well, professor, what's this?" Sky asked again, pointing at the ingredient name.

The professor gasped. "My goodness, Sky, that is a very basic potion ingredient! Did Faragonda get you mixed up with another fairy when she said you were the good one?"

Sky glanced at what Bloom and Musa were doing out of the corner of his eye. He would just do what they were doing. Sighing, he turned and headed to the store cupboard where he took everything everyone else was taking.

One of the fairies reached up for a bottle of red liquid. He had seen her earlier, asking the professor something. Sky reached up for it, too, and took a small vial.

"You really want that?" the fairy asked, surprised.

Sky looked down at the list. There was nothing written which indicated red liquid, but he didn't know all the ingredients, so one of them had to be something to do with red liquid, right?

"Yeah," Sky said, wanting to ask the fairy what it was. But something held him back. It would be so embarrassing if he asked a fairy what he was about to take. He took the bottle of red liquid back to his table with the other ingredients and started mixing them in the cauldron just like what Bloom and Musa were doing. Seeing that their mixture was already bright red, he figured they had added the red liquid.

Sky picked up the vial and chugged its contents into his cauldron.

BOOM.

...

"Where... where am I?"

"Hello, Sky," said Bloom, who was standing above him, with the other Winx, staring down at him, trying to discern whether he was okay or not. "You're in Alfea's infirmary. Worry not, you're completely well. Ophelia had tended to your burns. You're completely scar-free now."

Sky groaned. He had hoped he would be injured badly so he wouldn't have to continue going for classes until he recovered, which would most probably take more than a week. "What time is it now?" he asked.

"Almost six," Bloom replied. "Would you like to host the awards today? Think you can do it? I can host on my own, don't you worry."

"Bloom?" Ophelia spared Sky the trouble of answering. "I'm sorry but Sky can't go to the awards tonight. Do you think you can host on your own? I hope you will cancel or anything because I've already prepared my box of tissues for tonight's 'Saddest Moment' category!"

"Oh, don't worry, Ophelia," Bloom smiled. To Sky she said, "Tecna will let you see it live. Don't worry. And don't forget, you have classes as usual tomorrow. Don't be late again."

Sky rested his head on the pillow and sighed. Why were the fairies making his life in Alfea so miserable?

"We aren't making your life miserable, you are," Musa said, as though reading Sky's mind. "Acting all so gloomy and all. Cheer up. By the way, in case you were wondering, it was dragon's blood you added to your formulae earlier. And it doesn't react well with ammonite."

** I don't know much about chemistry, so forgive me if the potion ingredients sound weird. And I'm so torturing Sky! No offense, Sky fans. **

** Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think about it, thanks! **

** Note: Sky won't be appearing in the next chapter of the Awards. **


	3. Stretching like never before

**DAY 3- WARMING UP LIKE NEVER BEFORE**

Sky was glad to be discharged from Alfea's infirmary the following morning even though it meant returning to ever embarrassing lessons. And today has got to be one of the worst. Magical Gym. Layla's favourite lesson.

"Ofelia, am I really in good condition to go for Magical Gym?" Sky asked the doctor as she came to discharge him. "Can you give me another examination? I don't feel so good, maybe I shouldn't be going for today's class."

Ofelia chuckled. "I know where you're headed, Prince Sky," she said. Sky was surprised as she had addressed him as 'Prince', not 'Princess' or 'Miss'. "But the headmistress is strict and there are students who have survived worse potion explosions than you and thanks to my recipes, they're fit to go back to classes the next day! It is your mindset- if you think you don't feel good, you won't feel good. If you think you'll be fine, you'll be fine! You should get going, classes start soon."

Sky sighed. His mindset. Similar to what Musa had said the previous evening.

Okay, I'm gonna be fine in Magical Gym, Sky thought, putting on a big smile, trying to soothe his own nerves, as he walked to class. Gonna be really fine. All I have to do is follow the instructions...

"Hello, Miss Sky! Welcome to Magical Gym! We were just about to begin the warm-ups!" greeted the Magical Gym teacher, a fairy wearing a ballerina's suit.

Miss Sky again? Sky sighed once more. Why weren't the teachers letting him off? Did Headmistress Faragonda call them all together for a meeting on how to torment him and make his week at Alfea miserable? The more Sky thought about it, the more he was sure that was what had happened. And somehow, Faragonda had accidentally left out Ofelia.

Sky walked over to a corner of the room and was about to begin his warm-ups when Miss Magical Gym (I'm not sure about the teacher's real name, so I'm just using this) walked over to him. "Miss Sky, why aren't you wearing your leotard? You can't stretch in jeans!"

Stretch? Sky's eyes widened. This must be a joke right? "What do you mean by... stretching?" he asked. "I thought warm-ups..."

"We're going to do a bit of gymnastics today, Miss Sky!" Miss Magical Gym barked, slightly impatient. "Get into your leotard!"

Poor Sky got into those tight suits male gymnasts wore, feeling exceptionally uncomfortable, which was also because it was two sizes smaller. _You can't stretch in jeans!_ Sky didn't think he could stretch in what he was wearing, for it was already stretching his skin.

"As usual, we start with the simple ones! Spread your legs straight out in front of you, reach forward and touch the tip of your toes! Go forward even more if you can and hold that position!" commanded Miss Magical Gym.

Sky spread his legs out in front of him and reached forwards, but had trouble reaching his toes. He didn't do warm-ups like this back at Redfountain! There they did stuff like push-ups, sit-ups, jogging, etc.

"Reach further, Miss Sky!" Miss Magical Gym barked again. Sky's eyes widened in horror as he saw the teacher go to each girl's back and push it down, forwards, so that the particular girl would stretch even further, to her maximum. And she held it for ten seconds!

Stretch, stretch, stretch, stretch, Sky kept telling himself, as he tried his best to reach his toes. Aha! Got them! But the areas behind his knees were screaming in protest and felt like they were gonna be ripped apart.

"Can't you go forward a little bit more, Miss Sky?" Sky winced as Miss Magical Gym pushed him forwards like she had done with the other girls.

"Ah! Stop it! It hurts!" Sky yelled, startling the fairies. Miss Magical Gym let go, with a small smile. "Kind of different from the warm-ups at Redfountain, am I right," she whispered to Sky.

Sky nodded weakly. Bloom giggled and received a death glare from her fiancé. He was embarrassed to the core and didn't feel as though he could take any more stretching. But many more steps were to follow, splits being some of them.

And when the time came for gymnastics, Sky couldn't do it. He was having a muscle pull and couldn't do any of the cartwheels or backflips or splits the girls were currently doing. And so he sat on the sidelines, watching the class, thanking his lucky stars he managed to escape half of one of the Classes of Doom.

** Nothing too humorous in this chapter, I guess! Just thought Sky wouldn't be so used to stretching... Please review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! **

** I do not own Winx Club.**


	4. Gender Bending

**DAY 4- GENDER BENDING**

Muscle pulls didn't count as good excuses in Alfea. Sky was fixed in the infirmary in time for the awards the previous night, which was a total disaster due to the appearance of the auditorium ghost. Ha. Talk about phantoms of the opera. It turned out to be Musa. But that wailing at the end? Bloom didn't mention it when she went on TV to announce the next category so as not to scare the audience away.

It was Sky's fourth day in Alfea. He was starting to get used to being called 'Miss Sky' but it still annoyed him all the same. And today was another Class of Doom. Etiquette and Good Manners. Thought by the ever-strict Professor DuFour. Well, she wasn't ever-strict like Griselda, but was bad enough to ruin Sky's day.

"Miss Sky, you're late!" snapped the professor when Sky entered her class ten minutes late. "Tardiness is so not a princess-like habit and definitely isn't considered as good manners! I should just fail you in this class."

I'm going to fail anyway, thought Sky, miserably, as he managed a "I'm sorry, professor, and took a seat in one of the chairs which circled the room. The chairs had been arranged in such a way that there was a large circle in the centre of the classroom, where Sky was sure the girls would strut and do whatever princesses did.

I'm doomed, Sky thought. Let that be my last thought before I'm condemned to my doom.

"Alright!" Professor DuFour said, stepping into the circle in the centre of the room. She held a cat in her arms. "Welcome back to your princess training! I want straight backs, please! Miss Eleanor, quit talking, Miss Amaryl, don't set your legs so far apart like that, Miss Sky, for goodness' sake! Didn't I say something about straight backs earlier? Straight up! That's right!"

Sky sighed, as he sat up, his back straight as an arrow, though he didn't know that. He kept trying to sit straighter with his legs close together, and his back soon inclined backwards.

"Miss Sky!" snapped the professor again. "I'm asking you to sit straight, not bend over and do a bridge! We're not in Magical Gym right now!" She turned back to face the class who were giggling among themselves. "I hope all of you remember what I thought you last week! Now, get into those dresses fast and be back here in 20 minutes!"

Sky sat up. "Professor, do I..." he asked, hoping they had a tux somewhere.

"Sorry, Miss Sky, but did I make myself quite clear?"

"Don't you have a tux?" he asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Miss Sky, this is a girls' school. A school for fairies. Do you think we have tuxedoes here?"

"I... guess not."

"Get going!"

Sky got up and headed over to where the girls were rushing for the nicest dresses. They were supposed to learn how to walk in those, Sky guessed. He picked the nearest dress and disappeared into a corner where he just slipped it on.

Utter.

Embarrassment.

Anyone had to give the fairies a great amount of credit for they succeeded in holding in their laughter. They avoided looking at Sky. Bloom was smiling to herself and tried to engage herself in a conversation with Flora about sad stories.

"Miss Sky, you have that dress on back to front!" Professor DuFour pointed out.

Sky went as red as a beet root. The fairies could no longer suppress their laughter and let it all tumble out. Even the professor had to smile. "It's okay," she said. "Just change."

Sky changed as fast as lightning and returned to his seat. All the fairies' eyes were turned away from him as they didn't think they could suppress their laughter should they look at him. However, he did get occasional glances and mischievous smiles from some of them such as Bloom.

"Miss Stella, would you like to demonstrate how a princess should walk?" Professor DuFour called on Stella. The Solarian princess gladly stood and strutted around the circle. Sky didn't pay any attention. He was so not interested in all these princess stuff. He was a prince. He was supposed to learn all about battles and stuff, not how to walk and how straight his back should be!

"Thank you, Miss Stella," said Professor DuFour, and the class applauded politely. "Now, let's pick someone else. "Miss Sky?"

Sky was jerked out of a daydream in which he was a strong king with the strongest army in the world, taking out the army of another realm with his attacks and strong castle, which helped defend the country. "Y-yes, Professor?"

"Were you not listening?" sighed the professor, before her tone became serious once more. "Snap out of it before I send you to the headmistress's office, Sky!"

Sky stood up, feeling slightly wobbly as he was wearing heels more than two inches high and he was not used to it. And there was this sharp pain and he had a feeling he was going to have blisters. He slowly walked forwards, placing one foot in front of the other, all the while wanting to stretch his hands out for he feared for his balance.

"Why are you wobbling all over, Miss Sky?" barked Professor DuFour. "Walk straight and don't wobble where you stand! The planets spinning on their axes as they orbit the sun is one thing, you vibrating in your place is another!"

The fairies were looking everywhere except at Sky. He was thankful for that. What would Erendor say should he see his son trying to be what his future wife should be? Mad, yes. But rolling on the floor laughing could also be one of the possibilities.

Sky took a large step forwards and stepped on the hem of his dress. He completely lost his balance and lurched forwards, unable to stop himself. He fell in between two fairies who immediately leaped to their feet. The cat in Professor DuFour's arms which was meant for another lesson later was frightened by the sound and leaped out of the professor's arms and ran all over poor Sky. At this point the fairies had to laugh, and laugh they did! Sky pushed himself up kicked off the heels as he slowly stood up. The dress had been one which was easy to be torn and it had been split in the middle. Sky held it close together as he had not bothered to put onna shift and edged out of the class.

That was the last straw.

**In conjunction with the current category for the awards, 'Most Embarrassing Moment', here's a chapter humiliating Sky! No offense, anyone, this was written just for fun. Please review and let me know what you think of it! **

** Credits go to Roxy Fan 4 Ever for the class suggestion! **

** Something random: I actually wrote this listening to a sad song. Don't get me wrong, that doesn't mean this chapter is supposed to be sad! **

** Disclaimer: Winx Club isn't owned by me. **


	5. Alfea's Best Detention Regular

**DAY 5- ALFEA'S BEST DETENTION REGULAR**

Sky was feeling so embarrassed from the previous day's incident that he walked around Alfea with his head hung. Some Alfea girls felt sorry for him and told him they took it all as a joke a cruel prank played on him. Other Alfea girls who weren't so kind, however, assured him that more of such things were awaiting him as long as he was staying in Alfea.

Sky returned to his room after an early breakfast. He still had time to kill. His bedroom was dreadfully quiet and he missed his room at Redfountain which was always filled with the sounds of the Specialists, whether they were chatting, doing homework, partying or snoring. He sat on his bed and...

"YEOW!" Sky screamed as he jumped, full force, almost knocking his head on the ceiling. He landed on his feet and turned to see a small pet porcupine nestled on his bed. It had been quite comfortable a few minutes before, but had been frightened when Sky screamed. The Specialist was too wrapped in his thoughts and didn't notice it there. Sky rubbed his bottom.

"Oh, so now the Alfea fairies are pulling pranks on me!" he fumed. "Everyone thinks I'm a joke, don't they? Alright, I'll show them who I am! Even if I have to gender bend or cross dress again, I'll show them I'm not someone you can make fun of!"

Unknown to him, however, the girls who had pulled the prank on him were waiting and listening outside his room and nearly died from a fit of giggles when he had screamed and overheard him mutter to himself. They exchanged glances. Oh, so the Specialist wanted to be a good boy after this so as to show the entire Alfea who he really was. Good, these girls will definitely mess that up.

...

Sky walked briskly to his next class which would be in the Simulator, determined not to be late. He was quite looking forward to his next class, as he would be using the Simulator and even Alfea fairies who use it all the time often got excited when they're about to use the Simulator, what more a Specialist. He wondered what sort of missions Professor Palladium had set up for them.

He arrived there on time and noticed that there weren't any fairies present yet. Aha! thought Sky. For once, I'm early. He entered the room where all the controls were, and spotted Professor Palladium in his chair, doing some programming. The professor turned when he heard someone coming in.

"Good morning, Miss Sky," greeted Palladium. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Yes, thought Sky. Can you please tell me why the girls of Alfea are as mean as the witches? And if you know any stink bomb potions?

"Er... isn't it time for class?" Sky asked.

Palladium checked the time on a wall clock and guffawed. "Miss Sky, you have quite forgotten that Headmistress Faragonda has become so generous, she's giving everyone this morning as free period to every fairy at Alfea! Probably to celebrate the Awards 30th category, I don't know. Only for their first class, though. So every class starts an hour late today," he explained.

Oh. Sky had completely forgotten about that. Embarrassment returned.

"Okay... Thanks, professor. I'll just come back when it's time for class." He edged out of the room.

Why was he such a blundering idiot? How could he forget they were all having a free hour? He should be thankful!

Sky returned to his bedroom and checked his bed thoroughly before sitting down. He just sat there in silence, killing time, and also not noticing that it was passing fast. He soon fell asleep and was jerked awake from a nightmare about him being late for class again.

"I think I fell asleep for a few minutes," Sky said, before glancing at the time. That was when he got the shock of his life. He was a whole half-an hour late for class!

"Nooooooo!" Sky wailed. "Why is this happening?" He rushed out of his room and headed straight for the simulation room. However, to his surprise, he found it empty and Professor Palladium was nowhere in sight.

That was when he noticed that some of the girls were already in the Simulator. He grinned evilly to himself. Now was the time for revenge. He started pressing some random buttons on the control panel and various things started happening to the girls in the Simulator. He was having the time of his life when...

"PRINCE SKY OF ERAKLYON!" yelled someone. Sky snapped around. Oops. That was his full name. His real name. Not 'Miss Sky'. That means he was in trouble. Judging by the tone, BIG trouble.

Professor Palladium stormed into the room, completely furious. Sky had never seen him that furious before and the first thought he had was 'if the Palladium fans could see him now, they will think twice before changing their relationship statuses to "mentally married to Professor Palladium"'

"Can you explain what you were just doing?" fumed the professor.

That's easy, thought Sky. Getting revenge on some of the girls. I'm tired of being a gentleman.

"Er... checking out the Simulator, professor? I gotta tell you, it's cooler than the Redfountain spaceships."

Professor Palladium didn't look any less angrier than he already was. "First, you arrive late for class and second, seeing that I was gone, you decided to meddle with the Simulator! Do you know what kind of problem you could've landed the girls in?"

Sky shook his head meekly like a five-year old kid, cowering under the rage of his professor.

"Detention," Professor Palladium said. "You will clean the whole school and finish the job by tonight. Knut will be glad to have the day off."

...

Knut's job was no joke, Sky learned. He had finished the first floor and his limbs were tired but it was already late in the evening. How was he ever going to finish this dreadful job?

Headmistress Faragonda passed him on her way up the stairs. She shot him a smile. "I heard what Professor Palladium did to you, or rather, what you did to him. Or to his Simulator and students. Don't worry, Miss Sky. I've talked to him. You only need to clean the second floor and your work is done."

Sky heaved a sigh of relief. He proceeded on to clean the second floor of Alfea. It was video messaging with the audience of the awards again.

** So once again, Sky is going to have to talk to everyone at the awards through video messaging! Don't worry, he's found a way to do it without having to stop his job. Hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! Please review and let me know what you think of it! **

** Credits go to Roxy Fan 4 Ever for the detention idea. **

** Disclaimer: If I owned Winx Club, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction for it. **


	6. Flight Training

**DAY 6- BANG! CRASH! BOOM... OW...**

Finally! Sky cried out in relief, letting the mop clatter to the floor. He head finally served his detention and cleaned two of Alfea's floors! All he wanted to do was lie in his bed and sleep for an eternity.

An eternity? Didn't that mean...? Oh, alright, not for an eternity. For three solid days, at least. Or a whole week.

Upon returning to his bedroom, Sky discovered that it was past midnight. In fact, it was almost two in the morning! He rummaged through his bag and produced a crumpled timetable which he scrutinised by the light of the bedside table lamp, too lazy to turn on the lights. Friday's lesson... Sky's eyes widened. Flight Training? Who in the world arranged this timetable for him? He would just like to get his hands them and shake them till their teeth rattled.

"Better get to sleep," Sky told himself, which was rather unnecessary. As soon as he slipped his timetable back into his bag, he fell onto his pillow and was already asleep before that.

...

"Quit... ringing...!" Sky mumbled into his pillow, as the shrill sound of the alarm clock pierced the air and filled the rom. He raised his head, his hair sleep-tousled, and glanced at the time. Fifteen minutes more to class. Great. Couldn't he at least get a little more sleep? He had worked himself out the previous day.

"Sky, wake up!" came Bloom's voice, as shrill as the alarm clock. Sky frowned. "Come on, Sky, it's Flight Training this morning! You're gonna love it! Don't worry, I think the teachers will let you use your hoverboard."

"No... flight... training... very... sleepy..."

"Oh, okay," Bloom responded. "I'll just tell Professor Palladium you said that."

"NO!" Sky leaped out of bed and started dressing at top speed. He raced around his room, grabbing a clean shirt, running the comb through his hair with his left hand while his right hand was used to brush his teeth. Bloom couldn't help giggling as she saw him like that.

"I'm going down with the girls now. We're training in the grounds," the fairy of the dragin's flame informed her fiancé, who started panicking.

"No, wait! Wait for me! I don't want to clean another two floors of Alfea!" Sky yelled. Bloom laughed.

"Okay, I think you've had enough," she said. "We'll head down together."

Bloom knew what the teachers had in store for her pitiful fiancé, but she just couldn't tell him. Let him find out on his own. And since he was going to have a dreadful time later, she had to try to make his morning better, making him think the day has gotten off to a good start.

...

"Welcome to Flight Training, everyone!" said Professor Palladium, addressing the students. "Today, we'll go through the obstacle course again! Everyone will have a chance, so don't worry!"

Sky swallowed. That just made him worry all the more.

"Miss Bloom, will you please demonstrate?" the professor asked.

Bloom transformed and flew over to the start of the obstacle course. There were more obstacles, this time, and she wondered if she could get through without crashing into any of them. Her thoughts wandered to poor Sky. How was he going to handle this?

"Begin!"

Bloom zoomed through the course, avoiding the obstacles with supreme agility and ease. Each time she faced something, she instantly turned to find another way out. As she flew, she noticed some obstacles which were moving, some seemed explosive, some were just hard wooden boards while others were weird stuff conjured up by the professor. She landed gracefully at the other end.

"That was good, Bloom! You really have improved!" the professor said, smiling as Bloom returned to the other fairies. "Next, shall I call upon Miss Sky? Or are you still too tired from yesterday's chores?"

Sky gulped and shook his head. "N-no, sir. I'm good to g-go." He managed an awkward smile. "But how am I supposed to fly, professor? I don't have any wings, and my hoverboard's back at Redfountain."

The professor cocked his head. "I don't quite understand you, Miss Sky. We don't have any transfers from Redfountain. Anyway, your flying isn't going to be a problem. Just... stand here in front of me."

Sky walked slowly over to the professor and stood directly opposite the latter. Professor Palladium started muttering an incantation and all of a sudden, Sky was shrouded in a sort of mist. He felt a weird tingling sensation run through his body. A moment later, the mist cleared and the fairies burst into laughter.

Sky looked down at himself and at his reflection in the lake before rubbing his eyes several times and checking himself out again. His jaw fell right to the ground.

"Professor..." he whimpered, but it was barely audible over the racket of laughter the girls were making. Even Bloom couldn't suppress her laughter.

For Sky was dressed in his Magic Winx transformation, complete with wings and glitter and all! It was very much like his Specialist uniform, with long sleeves, only it was entirely dark blue, glittering, ended with a short above-the-knee skirt and it was belly-button revealing. Sky could have cried there and there. His wings were small and pointy, a little like his sword.

"Ah, that's nice," Professor Palladium remarked. "How do you like it? I designed it yesterday myself. Drew inspiration from the uniforms the Specialists of Redfountain use. Now, get to the start of the obstacle course."

Sky tried to fly, but was not so successful. He levitated several feet off the ground, but was rather unstable. He kept wobbling about in the air and the sound of the fairies' laughter escalated.

"Try to balance while flying! Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" called the professor. "To the start of the obstacle course!"

Wobbling like crazy, Sky flew over to the obstacle course and hovered above it, still completely out of balance.

"You must be fast!" Professor Palladium instructed. "Begin!"

Sky put on a burst of speed and instantly regretted it. He was even more out of balance the faster he went. He flew through the course, and was delighted when he found that he was dodging the obstacles naturally because of the absence of balance. But up ahead, the course looked treacherous. Before he knew it, Sky flew straight through a weird plant-like creature.

"Sssss!" The plant seemed to hiss as it released a sort of gas which choked Sky. He hurriedly flew away, only to be steered left, and straight into a plank of wood.

BANG.

Groaning in pain, Sky flew right, but leaned too close to the right, the wings propelled him straight out of the obstacle course. Embarrassed, he hurriedly got back onto the course and started flying, slower this time...

"Go faster!" Professor Palladium urged.

Sky flew slightly faster, but the wings were now steering him right again and right ahead, there was one of those chemical orbs which exploded into a cloud of smoke if you touched them.

Left, left, left, left, left, left, left! Sky thought, willing the wings to propel him to the left. He leaned towards the left and successfully steered himself left.

Straight into what looked like a fragile glass obstacle.

CRASH.

"Yeowch!" Sky yelled. The wings didn't stop. He kept flying to the right now and managed to position himself in the middle, so that he was just flying straight ahead. And then another wooden plank loomed up. He dodged that, but tilted to the right too much, he had no time to avoid the next obstacle, one of those chemical orbs and flew right into it.

BOOM.

Sky fell to the ground and sat there. He wasn't injured, just slightly bruised all over, but was emotionally shaken as the smoke gathered around him.

"Ow..." Everything went black as he inhaled the gas.

** So this is Day 6! One more day to go! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, thanks!**

** Credits go to Dragon at play for the Sky's fairy form idea. **

** Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. **


	7. Hallelujah

** DAY 7- HALLELUJAH **

Sky couldn't believe it was finally his last day at Alfea. He couldn't believe that he had actually survived a whole week at a school for fairies! It was something which would go down in history and make him famous. And perhaps make him die of embarrassment as well.

It was a Saturday, so there were no classes and the fairies were free for the weekend. As he was packing his stuff, there was a knock on his bedroom door and a small fairy peeked in.

"Headmistress Faragonda wants to see you in her office, Miss Sky," said the fairy.

"I'm not Miss Sky anymore!" Sky yelled, exasperated, startling the fairy. "I've already graduated from that title, alright?"

The fairy slowly edged away as Sky continued fuming.

...

Sky wasn't so surprised to see that Headmistress Faragonda had company. Codatorta and Saladin were with her and judging by the smiles on their faces, Alfea's headmistress had already told them about Sky's misadventures in Alfea.

"Heard you had a great time here, Miss Sky," Saladin smiled. "I'm sure you didn't regret making that bet with Bloom."

Sky sighed. "It's alright," he said. "People have been calling me Miss Sky for the past seven days. I'm already used to it."

Codatorta chuckled. "So what have you learnt from Alfea, son?"

Sky smiled at the word 'son'. Imagine if Codatorta had said 'daughter'. "I've learnt to never bet with a fairy," he said. "I've also learnt that dragon's blood does not react well with ammonite, and stretching is the worst type of warm-up and should never be done by Specialists. I've also learnt that the life of a princess is nothing but pure suffering. It's better to be a king or a prince."

"High-and-mighty, aren't you?" smiled Faragonda. "You know, Sky, we've often heard that many Specialists laugh at Alfea fairies, thinking that their studies here are all easy peasy. They think fairies have it the easy way, with no need to train hard like the Specialists do, or do a hundred push-ups per day, et cetera. I hope, with your experience here, you will be able to convince and change their minds about that. A fairy's life is just as hard as a Specialist."

Sky nodded. "Don't worry, I will," he said.

...

"Bloom!"

The fairy of the dragon's flame turned and smiled at her fiancé. "Hello, Sky," she greeted. "You know, I really missed you. Though we were in the same school, we couldn't really be together."

"We should know how to differentiate studies and dating, Bloom," replied Sky, as they embraced. "But I really missed you, too." They kissed.

"I'll bet the audience tonight will be taken aback by your sudden enthusiasm," laughed Bloom, as they broke apart.

Sky's eyes narrowed. "Don't mention the word 'bet' to me, Bloom."

...

A small party was thrown that evening before the awards for Sky by the Winx and Specialists. For the Winx, it was a send-away party, but for the Specialists, it was a welcome-back one.

"Hey dude, how was your week?" Brandon asked. "From what I've been hearing, it wasn't good." Brandon was grinning widely.

"It was fine," Sky said, keeping his cool countenance on. "But... I suddenly have a craving to go shopping and buy a new wardrobe... and make-up..."

**Not the best chapter ever, but I hope you liked it! As most of you already know, this is the last chapter. **

** I'm so sorry for the late update. I was travelling and had no Internet connection. Attending my cousin's wedding tonight! Can't wait!**

**Credits go to Dragon at play for part of the storyline.**

**Disclaimer: See the first chapter.**


End file.
